You Ain't Woman Enough
by rita louise evans
Summary: Jeff and Trish have been together for a couple of years when a new women wrestler comes will she be able to take Jeff from Trish, please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**You Ain't Woman Enough**

**Prologue**

Jeff and Trish have been together for nearly two years and they've had there up's and down's but they've always been there for each other.

**Chapter 1 **

Jeff was getting ready for his two year anniversary with Trish and Matt came over.

"Hey Jeff what are you doing tonight" Matt asked.

"I'm meeting Trish it's are two year anniversary today" Jeff said.

"Cool so what did you get her" Matt asked.

"I brought her a motor bike" Jeff said.

"What!!!" Matt said.

"I thought that since I've got one she could have one and we could go round together" Jeff said.

"Jeff you're not very good at this giving stuff are you" Matt said.

"What do you mean" Jeff asked.

"Jeff this is Trish she doesn't really seem like the type to have a motor bike" Matt said.

"It's a good thing I brought her something else as well then but I'm sure she'll love the bike" Jeff said.

"Yeah and I'm gonna win the lottery" Matt said laughing.

"Ok Matt if you such the expert what would you buy" Jeff asked.

"Jeff it's a no-brainer women love jewelry" Matt said.

"Ok Matt I gotta go coz there is one thing about women that I do know they hate it when the guy's late" Jeff said.

"Trish should be used to that with you, you're always late" Matt said.

"Ha ha very funny" Jeff said.

Then Jeff went to meet Trish at the restaurant.

"Baby you look wow" Jeff said.

"You don't look that bad yourself" Trish said.

"What this old thing" Jeff said.

"Jeff we didn't have to eat out I would have preferred it if we'd stayed in coz we always eat out" Trish said.

"I wanted us to eat out coz I've got a surprise for you and if we're at home it will ruin it" Jeff said.

"Ok what is it" Trish asked.

"If I tell you that it wouldn't be a surprise would it" Jeff said.

"Please tell me" Trish asked.

"Ok but only if you kiss me" Jeff said.

"Ok" Trish said and kissed him.

"Syke" Jeff said and Trish hit him on the arm.

"All will be revealed in time" Jeff said.

"Ok I'm ready to go" Trish said.

"We haven't had desert yet" Jeff said.

"I don't feel like desert" Trish said.

"Ok baby let's go" Jeff said.

When they got to there house.

"Trish close your eye's" Jeff said.

"Jeff this is not necessary" Trish said.

"Trish please" Jeff said.

"Ok but this better be worth it" Trish said.

Then he walked her out to the back yard.

"You can open you eye's now" Jeff said.

"It's a motor bike" Trish said.

"You hate it" Jeff said.

"It's not that I just wasn't expecting that" Trish said.

"If you don't like it I'll take it back" Jeff said.

"Jeff no I love it really but I don't know how to ride a bike" Trish said.

"I'll teach you I thought that this could be something that we could do together" Jeff said.

"Baby that's so sweet" Trish said and kissed him.

"I haven't finished yet" Jeff said.

"What do you mean" Trish asked.

"Lift up the seat" Jeff said.

Then Trish lifted up the seat and she saw a blue velvet box so she took it out and opened it and there was a diamond necklace in there.

"Jeff this is beautiful baby thank you" Trish said and kissed him.

"Your welcome" Jeff said.

"Jeff I haven't given you you're present yet" Trish said.

"Ah baby you got me something" Jeff said.

"Yeah of course" Trish said.

"Ok what is it" Jeff asked.

"Now you know how you love drag car racing I've booked you a two week stay so you can learn how to do it and even race" Trish said.

"Thank you baby I love it" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews sorry I haven't updated in while I was at my sisters in South End

**Chapter 2 **

A couple of day's later they were back on Raw, when they got to the arena Mr McMahon called Jeff into his office.

"Trish I'll see you after your match" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said and kissed him.

Then Jeff went into Mr McMahon's office.

"Ah Jeff this here is Candice she's new to the WWE" Mr McMahon said.

"Ok" Jeff said wondering what was going on.

"Jeff she's gonna be teaming up with you" Mr McMahon said.

"Ok why" Jeff asked.

"Jeff she's new and I think it will be good for you and this works out you should be getting a title shot pretty soon" Mr McMahon said.

"Ok cool" Jeff said.

"Ok next week Candice is gonna come out with you and be introduced to the crowd" Mr McMahon said.

"Ok cool" Jeff said.

"That will be all and Jeff you need to show Candice around and introduce her to everyone" Mr McMahon said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

Then Jeff and Candice left the office.

"So how long have you been in the WWE" Candice asked.

"Quite a few years so how did you get into wrestling" Jeff asked.

"I just kind of fell into it" Candice said.

Then Matt and Amy came over.

"Matt, Amy this is Candice she's new here in the WWE" Jeff said.

"It's nice to meet you" Matt said.

"Hey" Candice said.

Then Trish came over.

"Hey baby" Trish said and kissed him.

"Hey how was your match" Jeff asked.

"It was good I won" Trish said.

"Well done baby this is Candice" Jeff said.

"Hi" Trish said.

"Hey" Candice said.

"I gotta go I'll see you later" Jeff said.

"Later baby" Trish said and kissed him.

After the show Jeff went to see Matt.

"Hey Jeff" Matt said.

"Hey Matt have you seen Trish" Jeff asked.

"Yeah she went shopping with Amy" Matt said.

"Ok cool" Jeff said.

"Jeff why was you showing the new girl around" Matt asked.

"She's gonna be my new partner" Jeff said.

"Trish aint gonna like it" Matt said.

"Matt, Trish knows she can trust me" Jeff said.

"Yes but will she trust her" Matt said.

"Trish likes everyone" Jeff said.

"Ok good luck Jeff" Matt said.

"Matt stop playing Trish will be fine with it" Jeff said.

"If you say so" Matt said.

"Matt I have to go I'll see you later" Jeff said.

"Good luck bro" Matt said.

Then Jeff went home and cooked Trish something to eat, half an hour later Trish walked in with all these bags.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't wait for you Amy wanted to go shopping" Trish said.

"That's ok I'm glad you had fun" Jeff said.

"I did I just brought a few bit's so what's been happening" Trish asked.

"Not much" Jeff said.

"So who's that new girl" Trish asked.

"Vince has brought Candice in as my new partner" Jeff said.

"Ok why" Trish asked.

"I don't know why maybe he wants to get her notice" Jeff said.

"Ok" Trish said.

"Trish are you ok with this" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I trust you completely" Trish said.

"Thank you baby" Jeff said.

Then Trish saw the diner that Jeff cooked.

"You did all this for me" Trish asked.

"I did" Jeff said.

"Thank you baby" Trish said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 3**

A couple of day's later Jeff was getting ready while Trish was making breakfast and the phone rang and it was Vince.

"Good morning Jeff" Vince said.

"Morning Vince" Jeff said.

"Jeff I need you to come into my office today" Vince said.

"Vince isn't it my day off" Jeff asked.

"It is but I need you to come in" Vince said.

"Vince I've got plans today" Jeff said.

"Jeff your gonna have to break them I need you too come in and if you don't I'll have to change my mind about your WWE title shot" Vince said.

"Ok Vince I'm on my way" Jeff said.

"Good I'll see you soon" Vince said.

Then Jeff went downstairs and saw Trish in the kitchen.

"Morning baby" Trish said.

"Morning" Jeff said and kissed her.

"I was thinking we could do something today just the two of us" Trish said.

"Baby I wish I could but Vince has called me in" Jeff said.

"Baby its are day off" Trish said.

"I know that but Vince said I've got to go in, if I don't I'm gonna lose my title shot" Jeff said.

"Ok but this is so not fair it's the first time we've had a day off in ages" Trish said.

"I know baby, I'm sorry" Jeff said.

"It's not your fault" Trish said.

"I don't know how long I'll be why don't you go out and have fun" Jeff said.

"I'll give Amy a call and see what she's up too" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said and kissed her.

Then Jeff went to the WWE head quarters to see Vince and Candice was there.

"Hey Candice what are you doing here" Jeff asked.

"Hey Jeff I'm here to see Vince" Candice said.

"Me too" Jeff said.

Then Vince came out of his office.

"You're both here good" Vince said.

"I've come up with an idea of making you two an onscreen couple it's not gonna happen yet but in a few weeks I think the fans will love it a new member for TeamXtreme" Vince said.

"Why" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I'm gonna come to that, Candice is gonna come out Monday night on Raw during your match against Umaga and help you win, the relationship is gonna be drawn into the storyline in the coming weeks" Vince said.

"Ok but I really don't think this is necessary" Jeff said.

"Jeff I think this will be good for both of you" Vince said.

"Ok so why are we here now" Jeff asked.

"I need you two to get to know each other really well so it doesn't look awkward or staged on the show so it looks like your really together" Vince said.

"Ok so what do you want us to do" Jeff asked.

"Hangout, Candice what do you like to do" Vince said.

"I love to shop" Candice said.

"Ok it's sorted why don't you take her shopping, I'm also gonna make it that you two room together until Monday so you really get to know each other" Vince said.

"I'm not sure about the rooming together Trish is not gonna like it" Jeff said.

"Jeff she'll be fine it's not like your gonna do anything is it" Vince said.

"No but I just don't think Trish will be comfortable with it" Jeff said.

"Thanks for coming in, that will be all and trust me this is gonna be good" Vince said.

When Jeff left the room all he could think about was how Trish is gonna handle this.

"So let's go to the mall" Candice said.

"Ok I just gotta call Trish and let her know what I'm doing" Jeff said.

Then he went to take his phone out of his pocket and it wasn't there.

"Where is my phone" Jeff said.

"Maybe you left it at home" Candice said.

"Maybe, Trish is gonna kill me" Jeff said. And

"It's not all that bad you get to hangout with me come on lets go" Candice said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4 **

When Trish had finished getting ready she rang Amy.

"Hey Trish what's up" Amy asked.

"Jeff's been called into see Vince so I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping" Trish asked.

"I would love too but me and Matt are going out" Amy said.

"That's ok Amy have fun" Trish said.

"Trish why don't you ask Maria she loves shopping" Amy said.

"I will thanks Amy" Trish said.

"Later Trish" Amy said.

Then Trish rang Maria.

"Hey Maria I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with us" Trish asked.

"I'd love too" Maria said.

"Cool I'll come and pick you up now" Trish said.

"Ok I'll see you soon" Maria said.

15 minutes later Trish was at Maria's.

"Thanks Maria for coming with me" Trish said.

"That's ok I love to shop and Randy's at his parents for a few day's so I could do with the company, so why aren't you with Jeff" Maria asked.

"Jeff was called into see Vince" Trish said.

"Ok cool" Maria said.

Then they went to the mall.

"Lets shop till we drop" Maria said.

"Cool coz I'm not paying, this trip is on Jeff" Trish said.

"Trish" Maria said.

"What he told me to have fun and he was supposed to spend sometime with me today but he had to work I don't think my bank balance should suffer for it" Trish said.

"I wouldn't want to be you when the bill comes in" Maria said.

"No but Jeff loves me I'm sure he'll be fine as long as I'm happy" Trish said.

After they had been shopping for about an hour Maria saw Jeff with some girl and she had this look on her face.

"Maria what's wrong it looks as though you've just seen a ghost" Trish asked.

And Maria quickly snapped out of it.

"Maria what's wrong" Trish asked.

"It's nothing I don't think I can shop anymore lets go" Maria said.

"Maria what's happened" Trish asked.

"It's nothing I really think we should go" Maria said.

"Maria what is it you've obviously seen something" Trish asked.

"It's nothing honest I'm just really tired I really think we should go" Maria said.

"Maria we've only been here an hour what happened to shopping till we drop" Trish asked.

"Trish come on lets go this way" Maria said pulling Trish.

"Maria what's going on and why are you acting funny" Trish asked.

Then Trish herd Jeff's voice so she turned around saw Jeff with Candice and they we're laughing, Trish couldn't believe it and rushed into the shop, then Maria went after her.

"Trish who was that girl Jeff was with" Maria asked.

"That's Candice Jeff's new partner" Trish said.

"What!" Maria said shocked.

"It's Vince is idea" Trish said.

"Ok so why are they here" Maria asked.

"That's a good question he told me he had a meeting with Vince the lying hound when I get my hands on him he's gonna need hospital treatment"

"Trish calm down" Maria said.

Then Trish went rushing out of the shop to go after Jeff and Candice and Maria stopped her.

"What if they're not doing anything there could be a reasonable explanation for all this" Maria said.

"Ok there is only one way to find out" Trish said.

"What way is that" Maria asked.

"We follow them" Trish said.

"Don't you think that's a little too high school" Maria said.

"Have you got a better idea" Trish said.

"Ok but I thought you trust Jeff" Maria asked.

"I do it's her I don't trust and he lied to me this morning" Trish said.

"True ok I can't believe I'm doing this" Maria said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 5**

While Jeff was eating his hot dog he thought he herd Trish but he couldn't see her.

"Are you ok Jeff" Candice asked.

"I'm fine I just thought I herd Trish" Jeff said.

"Ok how about we head of to gap" Candice asked.

"Ok cool, Candice you've got mustard on your chin" Jeff said.

"Where" Candice asked.

"Here I'll get it" Jeff said and wiped it with his napkin.

"Thanks Jeff" Candice said.

Then they went to the gap and brought some stuff. Then they went to the jewelry store and Jeff thought he saw Trish and Maria, but every time he turned around they were gone.

"Candice I really think we've done enough shopping now I'm starting to see things that aren't there" Jeff said.

"Ok" Candice said.

"I'll drop you home first" Jeff said.

"Ok thanks Jeff" Candice said.

"That's ok" Jeff said.

"Jeff I had a really nice time today" Candice said.

"Me too it was fun" Jeff said.

Half an hour later Jeff got home and Trish wasn't there so he decided to make something to eat. While Jeff was eating Trish and Maria walked in.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Don't hey baby me" Trish said.

"What did I do" Jeff asked wondering what was going on.

"What did he do he said, you lied to me this morning" Trish said.

"I never I told you I had a meeting with Vince" Jeff said.

"That's what you said so why did I see you at the mall with Candice" Trish asked.

"Vince asked me to take her out" Jeff said.

"And you expect me to believe that" Candice asked.

"It's true I was gonna ring you but I couldn't find my phone" Jeff said.

"Jeff I can't believe you would do this to me" Trish said.

"Baby I didn't do anything" Jeff said.

"Jeff I saw you" Trish said.

"You saw what" Jeff asked.

"Me and Maria followed you" Trish said.

"Oh I thought I saw you I can't believe you would do that I thought you trusted me" Jeff said.

"I do trust you it's just everything" Trish said.

"Trish I didn't do anything" Jeff said.

"What about at the hotdog stand or in the jewelry store" Trish asked.

"At the hotdog stand she had mustard on her chin I was just wiping it off and in the jewelry store I was buying something for you" Jeff said.

"Really" Trish asked.

"Trish I can't believe that you would think that I would do that to you" Jeff asked.

"I'm sorry but you have to admit it did look bad" Trish said.

"Yes but Trish I would never do that to you" Jeff said.

"Guy's I'm gonna leave you to it, Trish I'll see you tomorrow, bye Jeff" Maria said.

"Later Maria" Trish said.

"Bye Maria" Jeff said.

"Baby do you forgive me for being an idiot" Trish asked.

"I forgive you but you've got to learn to trust me more" Jeff said.

"Baby I will so can I have my present now" Trish asked.

"I don't think you deserve it" Jeff said.

"Please" Trish said.

"I might give it to you but not right now" Jeff said.

"Please" Trish said and kissed him.

"Trish this is not gonna work" Jeff said and Trish kissed him again.

"Ok but you don't deserve it" Jeff said.

"Thank you baby" Trish said and opened it and it was a necklace with a heart on it.

"Baby I love it and I love you too" Trish said.

"I love you even if you do drive me nuts" Jeff said.

"Ah that's why you love me we're both nuts" Trish said.

"True" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6**

The next day Jeff was getting ready to meet Matt.

"Hey baby where are you off too" Trish asked.

"I'm gonna go and see Matt I'll see you later" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Ten minutes later Amy and Maria came over.

"Hey girls" Trish said.

"Hey Trish" Amy said.

"Hey Trish what are you doing today" Maria asked.

"I'm not doing anything Jeff's with Matt" Trish said.

"That's why I thought it would be a good idea if we came over and had like a girls day" Amy said.

"That's a good idea" Trish said.

While they were watching the movie a phone went off.

"Jeff's left his phone here" Trish said.

"I swear that boy would leave his head if it wasn't screwed on" Amy said.

Then Trish put the phone down and it buzzed again.

"I wonder who could be texting him" Trish asked.

"Trish it's not a good idea to read Jeff's messages" Amy said.

"I'm just gonna have a look it must be important they keep texting" Trish said.

Then Trish opened the message and it said hey babe can you ring me back.

"Why is Candice calling him babe what is going on" Trish asked.

"Trish your invading his privacy" Amy said.

"Amy there is about 20 messages on here from Candice" Trish said.

"Trish they work together there's probably a reasonable explanation as to why she's texting him" Amy said.

"Ok so why is she calling him babe" Trish asked.

"I don't know" Amy said.

"Amy can you ring Matt and tell him to tell Jeff to come home I need to know what's going on" Trish said.

"Trish I thought you trust Jeff" Amy said.

"Amy what would you do if this woman was calling Matt babe and she kept messaging him" Trish said.

"Ok Trish I get your point" Amy said.

Then Amy rang Matt.

"Hey baby what's up" Matt asked.

"Matt can you tell Jeff Trish need's him at home now" Amy said.

"Ok baby why" Matt asked.

"You'll find out when you get here" Amy said.

Half an hour later Jeff and Matt came in.

"Hey baby what's up" Jeff asked.

"Don't hey baby me" Trish said.

"What did I do" Jeff asked.

"Jeff were gonna leave you to it see you later" Matt said.

"Jeff what is going on" Trish asked.

"What are you going on about" Jeff asked.

"Why is Candice texting you" Trish asked.

"You read my messages how could you" Jeff said.

"You left you phone here and it kept going off" Trish said.

"So that gives you the right to read my messages I can't believe you" Jeff said.

"Don't try and turn this why is she texting you and calling you babe" Trish asked.

"She calls everyone babe and I don't know why she's texting me I can't believe you don't trust me" Jeff said.

"I do trust you" Trish said.

"Ok whatever I'm gonna go and have a bath" Jeff said.

After Jeff came out of the bath his phone rang.

"Hey Jeff" Candice said.

"Hey" Jeff said.

"Jeff I really need to talk to you can you meet me at the blue lagoon" Candice said.

"Ok I'll be over soon" Jeff said.

"Jeff where are you going" Trish asked.

"I'm going out" Jeff said.

"Jeff I really think we should talk about what's been going on" Trish asked.

"I can't not right now I'll see you later" Jeff said.

Then Jeff went to meet Candice.

"Hey Jeff would you like a drink" Candice asked.

"Ok thanks" Jeff said.

Then Candice went and got them a drink.

"So Candice what did you want to talk to me about" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I really like you and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me" Candice asked.

"Candice I like you too but I've got a girlfriend" Jeff said.

"Jeff I understand I'm sorry let's just forget I said anything" Candice said.

"Candice if I wasn't with Trish I would go out with you" Jeff said.

"Really" Candice asked.

"Yeah you're a really attractive woman, but I love my girlfriend" Jeff said.

"Trish is really lucky to have someone like you" Candice said.

"Thanks Candice well I better go I'll speak to you later" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 7 **

A few days later Trish was getting ready for her match and Maria came in.

"Hey Trish how are things with Jeff" Maria asked.

"There fine" Trish said.

"Cool I thought you'd be a bit weird about the new storyline" Maria said.

"What new storyline" Trish asked.

"You don't know" Maria asked.

"Maria what's going on" Trish asked.

"I'm sorry Trish I thought you knew" Maria said.

"Maria tell me what's going on" Trish asked.

"Ok Vince has made it that Candice will be Jeff's new girlfriend" Maria said.

"What!" Trish said.

"I thought Jeff would have told you" Maria asked.

"No he didn't Maria will you excuse me" Trish said.

"Trish haven't you got your match in ten minutes" Maria asked.

"This won't take that long" Trish said.

Then Trish went to Jeff's locker room and Jeff was just leaving.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Get in there" Trish said and pushed him back in to his locker room.

"What did I do" Jeff asked.

"So when was you gonna tell me that Candice is gonna be your girlfriend" Trish asked.

"Who told you" Jeff asked.

"That doesn't matter why didn't you tell me" Trish asked.

"I meant to tell you but there was never a right time and you've been acting really weird lately" Jeff said.

"I've been acting weird you're the one going shopping with this woman and now your keeping secrets" Trish said.

"It's not like that" Jeff said.

"So what is it like" Trish said.

"Whatever I say your just gonna take it wrong" Jeff said.

"Jeff I've got my match in minute we'll finish this later" Trish said.

After Trish's match Amy came to see her.

"Trish you don't really believe Jeff is cheating on you do you" Amy asked.

"No but why does he keep lying" Trish asked.

"Trish I don't know I think you and Jeff need to talk" Amy said.

"Ok I'm gonna go and see him now" Trish said.

When Trish got to his dressing room Candice was just leaving.

"Hey Trish" Candice said.

"Hi" Trish said.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"So what did your girlfriend want" Trish asked.

"Trish please don't start" Jeff said.

"Ok so what did she want" Trish asked.

"It's her birthday tomorrow and she's asked me if we wanted to go to her party" Jeff said.

"Do we have too" Trish asked.

"Trish I think it would be a good idea and then you can see that there is nothing going on we're just friends" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll go but I'm not happy about this so where is it" Trish asked.

"It's at some bar" Jeff said.

"Ok cool" Trish said.

"Thank you baby, I'm sorry for not telling you about the storyline" Jeff said.

"Ok I forgive you" Trish said and kissed him.

"Trish you know I love you don't you" Jeff said.

"I love you too" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the review's I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while my Nan died so I couldn't really write.

**Chapter 8**

The next day Trish was getting ready for the party and Amy rang.

"Hey Trish" Amy said.

"Hey Amy I've got to go to some party with Jeff" Trish said.

"A party and I'm not invited" Amy said.

"Sorry Amy but I don't even want to go its Candice's party" Trish said.

"Dam good luck Trish" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy you're a big help" Trish said.

"Hey baby are you ready to go" Jeff asked.

"Amy I've got to go" Trish said.

"Have fun" Amy said.

"I will" Trish said.

"Trish I'm sure that if you get to know her you'll like her" Jeff said.

"Ok" Trish said and thought to herself I don't think so.

Then they went to the party.

"Hey Jeff, Trish" Candice said.

"Hey Candice happy birthday" Jeff said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey" Trish said.

"Would you like a drink" Candice asked.

"Thanks" Trish said.

Then Trish went to the bar to get a drink and Candice went back to her friends.

"Candice who is that" Kelly said and pointed to Jeff.

"That's Jeff Hardy he's my new partner" Candice said.

"Dam he's fine you are so lucky" Kelly said.

"Who's that girl he's with" Toni said.

"That's his girlfriend" Candice said.

"Dam" Kelly said.

"Yeah she's really sweet" Candice said.

"Trish would you like to dance" Jeff asked.

"Baby not right now maybe a bit later" Trish said.

"Trish why don't you go over and talk to Candice you never know you might become friends" Jeff said.

"Do I have too" Trish asked.

"Please Trish for me" Jeff said.

"Ok" Trish said.

Then she started walking towards them and as she reached Candice, Candice swung around and knocked her drink over Trish and Trish was soaked in red wine.

"Trish I'm so sorry I never saw you there" Candice said.

"It's ok I'm fine" Trish said and walked off.

Then Jeff saw her leave and went after her.

"Jeff I'm going" Trish said.

"Ok I'll just get my coat" Jeff said.

"No you stay here I'll see you at home" Trish said.

"Ok are you sure" Jeff asked.

"I'm positive" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said and kissed her.

Then Trish went to Maria's house.

"Trish what happened to you" Maria asked.

"Candice knocked her drink on me" Trish said.

"Dam where's Jeff" Maria asked.

"He's still at the party" Trish said.

"Dam so what are you gonna do" Maria said.

"Maria what should I do this woman is blatantly coming on to Jeff and he can't see it she's coming between us and he just thinks she's so nice" Trish said.

"Do you wanna know what I'd do" Maria asked.

"Yes please Maria" Trish said.

"I'd go back to that party looking like a million bucks that Jeff won't be able to keep his eye's of you then you can show the cow she can't have your man" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria but I don't have time to go home" Trish said.

"Don't worry I'll help you" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria" Trish said.

When Jeff was outside getting some fresh air he saw Candice sitting on the wall and went over.

"Jeff I'm really sorry about what happened to Trish it was an accident" Candice said.

"Ok Candice so what's wrong" Jeff asked.

"It's nothing" Candice asked.

"Candice it must be something" Jeff asked.

"Ok my boyfriend Mike was supposed to come but he can't he's got to stay in New York for work" Candice said.

"I'm sorry Candice I'm sure there's a really good reason why he's not here" Jeff said.

"I really miss him he's always working I really thought he'd be here" Candice said.

"Candice cheer up he's missing a lot coz you look hot" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff, I just wish I had what you have somebody to love me" Candice said.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll make it up to you" Jeff said.

"I hope your right" Candice said.

"How about we go back inside and get you a drink" Jeff asked.

"I'd like that thanks Jeff" Candice said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 9**

While Trish was getting ready a phone went off.

"I've took Jeff's phone" Trish said.

"Who was it texting him" Maria asked.

"It's Matt" Trish said.

"Cool" Maria said.

"There are about twenty messages on here from Candice" Trish said.

"Trish last time you read them you and Jeff had a row" Maria said.

"Why does she keep texting him" Trish asked.

"I don't know" Maria said.

Then Trish opened one of the messages I had a nice time the other night babe.

"Maria what the hell is going on" Trish asked.

"Trish I don't know why don't you go and find out" Maria said.

After they went inside Jeff brought them and drink.

"Thanks Jeff" Candice said.

"That's ok I didn't know you were seeing anybody" Jeff asked.

"We have a very on and of relationship" Candice said.

"I see" Jeff said.

"So how long have you been with Trish" Candice asked.

"Nearly two years" Jeff said.

"Dam that's a long time so how did you get together" Candice asked.

"She was there for me when my last relationship ended and it just sort of happened" Jeff said.

"Are you happy with Trish" Candice asked.

"I've never been more happy in all my life I love that woman with all my heart" Jeff said.

"Trish is so lucky to have you" Candice said.

"No I'm lucky to have her" Jeff said.

"I hope one day I find someone like you" Candice said.

"I'm one of a kind me" Jeff said.

Then Candice saw Trish walk in.

"I better leave you too it" Candice said.

"Baby you look wow" Jeff said and kissed her.

"Thanks" Trish said.

"Baby would you like to dance" Jeff asked.

"Not right now we need to talk" Trish said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

"Jeff what's going on" Trish asked.

"Trish what are you going on about" Jeff asked.

"What's going on between you and Candice and don't lie to me" Trish said.

"There's nothing going on we're just friends" Jeff said.

"So there's nothing going on so why is she still texting you phone and saying how she had a wonderful time the other night babe" Trish said.

"You read my phone again how could you" Jeff said.

"Don't try and flip this again what is going on" Trish asked.

"I don't know why she text me" Jeff said.

"So what happened the other night" Trish asked.

"Nothing you've got to believe me" Jeff said.

"Jeff I don't want you to see her anymore she's coming between us and you're too blind to see it" Trish said.

"Trish ok I won't see her out of work" Jeff said.

"So what happened after I left" Trish asked.

"Not much did you get all dressed up for me" Jeff asked.

"Yes I couldn't have Miss tacky getting her claws into you" Trish said.

"Trish you know I love you even if you are nut's" Jeff said.

"I love you too" Trish said.

"How about we leave this party and go home" Jeff said.

"I haven't forgiven you that much" Trish said.

"Are but you will" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 10 **

The next day they were getting ready to go to California for Raw.

"Baby how about I book the honeymoon suite and we can have a nice romantic evening" Jeff said.

"I'd like that but we're not married" Trish said.

"I know that but I don't think it matters as long as you've got the money to pay for the room" Jeff said.

"Ok I'm so glad we aint got to wrestle until tomorrow that gives me a day of shopping" Trish said.

"Baby you have fun I'm gonna spend the day with Randy and Matt" Jeff said.

"Ok cool" Trish said.

When they got to California Jeff took their bags to their room.

"Thank you baby" Trish said.

"I'll see you here later" Jeff said.

"Ok baby have fun" Trish said and kissed him.

Then Jeff went to see Matt and Randy.

"Hey Jeff" Randy said.

"Hey bro what's up" Matt asked.

"Not much so what did you wanna do" Jeff asked.

"How about we go waterskiing" Randy suggested.

"Cool I'm up for it" Jeff said.

"Ok but Jeff no silly stunts" Matt said.

"Me never" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm serious I don't want to spend the rest of the day in the emergency room" Matt said.

"Ok I won't do anything silly Matt you are so boring" Jeff said.

"It's better to be boring than get your self killed" Matt said.

"Ok come on lets go" Jeff said.

"So what's Trish doing today" Randy asked.

"She's going shopping where's Maria and Amy" Jeff asked.

"Maria said something about going to a spa" Randy said.

"Cool" Jeff said.

Then they went waterskiing, after waterskiing Randy's phone went and it was Maria.

"Hey baby what's up" Randy asked.

"Randy have you finished yet me and Amy have a surprise for you and Matt" Maria asked.

"We've just finished we'll be over soon" Randy said.

"Hey Randy who was that" Matt asked.

"That was Maria, they have a surprise for us we've got to go" Randy said.

"What happened to us spending the day together" Jeff asked.

"Sorry man I gotta go" Randy said.

"Me too" Matt said.

"You two are whipped" Jeff said.

"Later Jeff" Randy said.

"Later bro" Matt said.

Then Jeff decided to take a walk on the beach and he bumped into Candice.

"Hey Jeff" Candice said.

"Hey Candice we need to talk" Jeff said.

Then they walked off the beach and sat on the benches.

"So what did you want to talk to me about" Candice asked.

"Candice I won't be able too see you anymore outside of work" Jeff said.

"Why" Candice asked.

"It's coursing problems between me and Trish" Jeff said.

"Oh" Candice said.

"Candice I'm really sorry" Jeff said.

"Ok I better do this now while she's not around" Candice said.

"What" Jeff asked and Candice kissed him.

Trish was walking on the beach and she couldn't believe her eye's there was Jeff kissing Candice, she was so shocked she couldn't move.

"Candice that shouldn't have happened" Jeff said and walked off.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 11 **

When Randy and Matt got back to the hotel Maria and Amy were waiting for them in the lobby.

"What is all this about" Randy asked.

"That's a surprise" Maria said.

"Ok what did we do to deserve this" Matt asked.

"You didn't do anything silly" Amy said.

"Girls what's going on" Randy asked.

"Can't we just surprise you once in a while" Maria said.

"Yes but really what's going on" Randy asked.

"Oh ok we over herd you saying to John how you had this romantic night planned and we sort of never turned up" Maria said.

"Ha what!" Randy said.

"Randy please don't tell me you forgot" Maria asked.

"No we haven't it's just we're just a bit in shock that's all" Randy said.

"Well Randy, Matt we felt really bad about not turning up so we decided to make it up to the both of you" Amy said.

"Ok so what did you have in mind" Matt asked.

"We'll doing anything for the next 24 hours" Maria said.

"Anything" Randy asked.

"Within reason I'm not gonna get an RKO tattoo or anything like that" Maria said.

"Ok and whatever we suggest we can do" Randy asked.

"Anything" Maria said.

"Ok come on Matt let's think about this one" Randy said.

"Man what have we got are self into" Amy said.

Then Randy and Matt came back over.

"Ok we've decided to go to a strip club see you later girls" Randy said.

"Randel Keith Orton don't even think about it" Maria said.

"Baby we're only joking we wanna do what ever you want to do" Randy said.

"Randy there's nothing you wanna do" Maria asked.

"As long as I'm with you I'm happy" Randy said.

"Baby that's so sweet" Maria said and kissed him.

"Matt there's nothing you wanna do" Amy asked.

"How about we go shopping and leave them to what they wanna do" Matt said.

"I like the sound of that later Maria, Randy" Amy said.

"See you later Amy, Matt" Maria said.

"So where do you wanna go" Randy asked.

"How about we get something to eat after we could go to the hotel bar to have a few drinks, then we can head back to the room for an early nigh" Maria said.

"I like the sound of that Randy said and kissed her.

When Jeff got back to the hotel room he was getting everything ready for the romantic evening he had planned with Trish then he rang room service and ordered Champaign and something to eat. Then Trish came in while Jeff was getting of the phone.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Hey so have you spoke to Candice yet" Trish asked.

"Trish please don't start I want this night to be just about us" Jeff said.

"It will be once I know" Trish asked.

"Yeah I rang her earlier, she said she was cool with it and she understands" Jeff said.

"So was that before or after you saw her on the beach" Trish asked.

"Baby it's not what it looks like" Jeff said.

"No it looks worse" Trish said.

"I was with Matt and Randy and they had to go then I bumped in to her and I told her I couldn't see her anymore" Jeff said.

"So why was you kissing" Trish asked.

"It wasn't like that she was just thanking me for the party" Jeff said.

"So she thanked you with her tongue" Trish said.

"It wasn't like that" Jeff said.

"So what was it like" Trish asked.

"Whatever I say your just gonna take it wrong" Jeff said.

"Jeff I can't be with you right know" Trish said.

"Trish please, don't you think your being a bit silly" Jeff said.

"Jeff I never thought I would say this but I can not trust you" Trish said.

"Baby please" Jeff said and Trish walked out.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 12 **

Then Trish went down to the bar and she saw Candice so she went up to her.

"You are unbelievable can't you find your own man you have to go after someone else's" Trish said.

"What are you talking about" Candice asked.

"Candice, Jeff can't see you for what you really are but I can and you ain't woman enough to take my man" Trish said.

Then Candice walked off then Maria and Randy came over.

"Trish what happened" Maria asked.

"Jeff's been seeing Candice" Trish said.

"No way how did you find out" Maria asked.

"I saw them kissing earlier on the beach" Trish said.

"Trish you don't know if he's cheating there could be a reasonable explanation" Maria said.

"I can't believe this is happening" Trish said.

"Trish for what it's worth I don't think there's anything going on between them Jeff's crazy about you" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy I hope your right" Trish said.

After Candice left the bar she headed for Jeff's room.

"Candice what are you doing here" Jeff asked.

"I just saw Trish in the bar and I thought you might need a friend" Candice said.

"Thanks Candice come in" Jeff said.

Then they went and sat on the bed and Jeff handed her a glass of Champaign.

"Thanks Jeff so what happened" Candice asked.

"She saw us on the beach earlier and she's got it in her head there's something going on" Jeff said.

"Oh that's why she was so rued to me" Candice said.

"What did she say" Jeff asked.

"It wasn't very nice but enough about that what are you gonna do" Candice asked.

"What can I do whatever I do it doesn't seem to work" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry Jeff" Candice said.

"It's not your fault so what's been happening with you" Jeff asked.

"Not much I always thought I would be married now" Candice said.

"Really" Jeff asked.

"Yeah Jeff I'm 28 I'm not getting any younger have you ever thought about marriage" Candice asked.

"Me no I'm too young" Jeff said.

"Jeff you're older than me" Candice said.

"I know that, but only by one year" Jeff said.

"True so how does Trish feel about marriage" Candice asked.

"I don't know we haven't really talked about it" Jeff said.

"Jeff any woman would be proud to marry you" Candice said.

"Thanks Candice" Jeff said.

Then he looked into her eye's and kissed her and she kissed him back so he started taking of her clothes. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh shit your gonna have to hide if that's Trish she's gonna kill me, I'm just coming give me a minute" Jeff said.

"Jeff it's me Randy" Randy said.

Then Jeff opened the door while Candice went into the bathroom.

"Jeff you need to go downstairs and talk to Trish she's a wreck man" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy I will" Jeff said.

"Jeff I gotta go Maria will be wondering where I am" Randy said.

"Later Randy" Jeff said.

Then Candice came back out of the bathroom.

"Jeff what are we gonna do" Candice asked.

"We're not gonna do anything" Jeff asked.

"Jeff if Randy hadn't come we would have slept together" Candice said.

"Candice that shouldn't have happened" Jeff said.

"Are you gonna tell Trish" Candice asked.

"I don't know" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm gonna go I'll see you later" Candice said.

"Ok bye" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 13 **

Then Jeff went to the bar to find Trish but he couldn't see her so he went over to Maria and Randy.

"Hey Maria Randy where's Trish" Jeff asked.

"She's sitting out by the pool" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria" Jeff said.

Then he went out by the pool and saw Trish sitting on the wall crying he hated seeing her cry. Then he walked up to her and sat beside her and took her hand in his.

"Baby I'm sorry please don't cry" Jeff said.

"Jeff I don't know what happening anymore" Trish said.

"Trish I love you, you've got to believe me there's nothing going on with me and Candice" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff I believe you but she wants you and she trying her hardest to come between us and you can't see it" Trish said.

"Trish I love you I wanna be with you, nothing's gonna happen between me and Candice" Jeff said.

"I know I'm just being silly I guess" Trish said.

"I can understand if there was this guy trying to get with you I'd be jealous too" Jeff said.

"I'm not jealous" Trish said.

"Really ok" Jeff said.

"Ok I'm a little jealous but can you blame me" Trish said.

"I guess not I mean look at me talk about god's gift" Jeff said.

"You think a lot of yourself" Trish said.

"I'm only joking but it got you smiling again I'd do anything to keep that smile on your face" Jeff said.

"Really" Trish said.

"Yeah it breaks my heart when I see you cry" Jeff said.

"Really" Trish said.

"Yeah baby I want everything to go back to the way we were" Jeff said.

"Me too but I don't know what it is but I can't trust Candice" Trish said.

"Baby if that's how you feel I won't even see her anymore" Jeff said.

"What about work" Trish asked.

"I'll talk to Vince and you never know he might put us together" Jeff said.

"I'd like that" Trish said.

"So I'm forgiven" Jeff said.

"I guess so" Trish said.

"How about we go back upstairs and have that evening we planned" Jeff said.

"I haven't forgiven you that much" Trish said.

"Ah but you will" Jeff said and carried her inside.

"Baby but me down" Trish said.

"How about I don't and say I did" Jeff said.

"Jeff that's not funny" Trish said.

"Yes it is" Jeff said.

Then Trish slapped him on the arm.

"Oh" Jeff said.

"You deserved that" Trish said.

"Oh am I forgiven now" Jeff asked.

"I guess so" Trish said.

"That's good coz if you'd said now I was gonna chuck you in the pool" Jeff said.

"You wouldn't dare" Trish said.

"Wanna bet" Jeff said.

"Jeff no!" Trish said.

"I was only joking you didn't really think I was gonna chuck you in the pool that would be a bit silly how can we have a romantic evening if your all wet" Jeff said.

"Good point but Jeff can you please put me down I wanna walk upstairs" Trish said.

"Ok you're getting a bit heavy anyway" Jeff said.

"Hey" Trish said and slapped him.

"I'm only joking" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 14 **

Then next day Trish was getting ready to go to this bar with Amy, Matt, Maria and Randy.

"Baby do we really have to go I was thinking we could do something just the two of us" Jeff said.

"I'd love too but I said we'd meet them now and you never know this could be fun" Trish said.

"Ok baby we won't have to stay long will we" Jeff asked.

"Why what did you have in mind" Trish asked.

"Oh I don't know" Jeff said.

"Jeff you are too cute" Trish said.

"So what do you say" Jeff asked.

"Ok we won't stay long" Trish said.

"That's good coz I just wanna be with you" Jeff said.

"I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

Then they went to the bar and Amy, Matt, Maria and Randy we're sitting at a table.

"Hey guys" Trish said.

"Hey Trish have you seen what night it is tonight" Amy said.

"No why" Trish asked.

"Its karaoke night we've got to have a go" Amy said.

"I don't think so" Trish said.

"Come on it will be fun" Amy said.

"Maybe later" Trish said.

"Ok, Maria what about you" Amy asked.

"Sure it should be fun" Maria said.

"Come on then" Amy said.

Then they went to the stage.

"I can't believe there gonna sing in public" Trish said.

"Trish you know Amy she'll do anything" Matt said.

"True" Trish said.

Then Maria and Lita came back to the table.

"I thought you were gonna sing" Trish asked.

"We are we're next" Lita said.

"Cool what are you singing" Trish asked.

"Shit we didn't pick a song" Amy said.

"Well that's clever what were you gonna do up there dance" Trish said and started laughing.

"Ha ha very funny come on Maria let's go and pick a song" Amy said.

"I'm gonna go and get a drink" Jeff said.

"I'll have a vodka and coke please" Trish asked.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

While Jeff was at the bar Candice came up to him.

"Hey Jeff" Candice said.

"Hey Candice" Jeff said.

"So what brings you here" Candice asked.

"Trish wanted to come" Jeff said.

"Cool well I'm glad you came we need to talk" Candice said.

"I know but not right now" Jeff said.

While Jeff was at the bar talking to Candice Trish thought I can't believe this then she went over to Amy and Maria.

"So you've changed your mind" Amy said.

"You could say that but I need to do this on my own" Trish said.

"That's not fare we were here first" Amy said.

"Amy please" Trish said.

"Ok but we're next" Amy said.

Then Trish went on the stage and started singing You Ain't Woman Enough by Loretta Lynn.

_**You've come to tell me something you say I ought to know  
That he don't love me any more, and I'll have to let him go  
Now you say you're gonna take him, oh but I don't think you can  
'Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man**_

Women like you, they come a dime a dozen  
You can buy them anywhere  
For you to get to him, I'd have to move over  
And I'm gonna stand right here  
But it'll be over my dead body, so get out while you can  
'Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man

Sometimes a man's caught looking at things that he don't need  
He took a second look at you, but he's in love with me  
Now I don't know where that leave's you, ah but I know where I stand  
And you ain't woman enough to take my man

Women like you, they come a dime a dozen  
You can buy them anywhere  
For you to get to him, I'd have to move over  
And I'm gonna stand right here  
Well it'll be over my dead body, so get out while you can  
'Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man  
No you ain't woman enough to take my man

While Trish was singing Candice walked out of the bar. After Trish had finished she went back to the table.

"Why did you do that" Jeff asked.

"I needed to make a point to miss tacky" Trish said.

"That was uncalled for" Jeff said.

"Why do you keep sticking up for her" Trish asked.

"What you just did was out of order" Jeff said.

"What I just did, you were the one at the bar being all pally with her" Trish said.

"We were just talking" Jeff said.

"Oh so that's what you call it" Trish asked.

"Whatever I'm going" Jeff said.

"What to be with your girlfriend" Trish asked.

"Is that what you think, Trish I can't be around you right now" Jeff said.

"If that's how you feel maybe we should break up" Trish said.

"Don't you think your being a bit silly" Jeff asked.

"Guy's I'll see you later" Trish said and walked off.

Then Jeff went after her.

"Trish wait" Jeff asked.

"Why should I" Trish asked.

"Trish please" Jeff asked.

"Ok I'm gonna ask you something and I need you to be totally honest have you ever thought about being with Candice" Trish asked.

"No of course not" Jeff said.

"Really" Trish said.

"Yeah I love you" Jeff said.

"So nothings ever happened between you two" Trish asked and Jeff gave her this look "you have I can't believe this" Trish said.

"It wasn't like that" Jeff said.

"Jeff if she's what you want she's all your coz I never wanna see you again" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 15 **

After Trish left she went and sat on the beach crying, then Amy and Maria went and sat next to her.

"Trish what's happened" Amy asked.

"Me and Jeff broke up coz he cheated on me with Candice" Trish said.

"How do you know" Amy asked.

"He told me" Trish said.

"He told you he spent the night with Candice" Amy asked.

"No he didn't have too" Trish said.

"So how do you know" Amy asked.

"I just have this felling" Trish said.

"Trish, Jeff loves you he would never cheat on you" Amy said.

"I didn't used to think so either until now he keeps lying to me I don't know what to believe any more" Trish said.

"Don't worry Trish you'll work it out" Amy said.

"I hope so I love him so much I just wish he could see what Candice is doing to us" Trish said.

"Trish maybe Candice isn't that bad maybe you should try to get to know her" Amy said.

"Amy, Candice has been coming onto Jeff since day one" Trish said.

"Amy I saw the way she looked at him she wants him bad" Maria said.

"Ok your right maybe one of us should go and have a word with her" Amy said.

"Amy we can't not right now I don't even wanna think about her" Trish said.

After Jeff left Trish he went to see Candice.

"Hey Jeff what are you doing here" Candice asked.

"I came to see if you're ok" Jeff said.

"I'm alright" Candice said.

"I'm sorry about Trish sometimes she can be like that" Jeff said.

"That's ok would you like a drink" Candice asked.

"I'll have a beer thanks" Jeff said.

"So what's up you look upset" Candice asked.

"Me and Trish broke up" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry" Candice said.

"Thanks Candice" Jeff said.

"I'm sure you'll work it out" Candice said.

"I'm not sure this time I think it's really over" Jeff said.

"This is my fault" Candice said.

"No it's not it's mine I should have just been honest with everyone" Jeff said.

"What do you mean" Candice asked.

"I think Trish knew I liked you that's why she behaved the way she did" Jeff said.

"Do you like me Jeff" Candice asked.

"Sure I think your attractive and maybe if I wasn't with Trish" Jeff said.

"You not with Trish anymore you broke up" Candice said.

"True so what did you want to talk to me about earlier" Jeff asked.

"I just wanted to know if you told Trish about what happened" Candice asked.

"No but it doesn't matter now" Jeff said.

"Jeff can I ask you something" Candice asked.

"Sure" Jeff said.

"If we hadn't been interrupted what would have happened" Candice asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that" Jeff said.

"I was just wondering" Candice asked.

"Why" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I really like you" Candice said.

"I like you too" Jeff said.

"Really" Candice said.

"Yeah" Jeff said and kissed her.

Then they spent the night together.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 16**

When Jeff woke up in the morning he saw Candice beside him and he thought what have I done. Then he got dressed and left. As Amy was walking to Candice hotel room she couldn't believe her eye's Jeff was just leaving she just stood there in shock. Then she went back to her room and thought how am I gonna tell Trish. Then she went to see Jeff.

"Hey Amy" Jeff said.

"Don't hey Amy me what in the hell was you doing in Candice's hotel room" Amy asked.

"How do you now" Jeff asked.

"I saw you" Amy said.

"You saw me what" Jeff asked.

"Don't play dumb I saw you leaving her room this morning" Amy said.

"So what we weren't doing anything" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm not stupid" Amy said.

"Amy I gotta go" Jeff said and walked off.

"Jeff I haven't finished talking to you yet" Amy said.

Then Jeff went to his hotel room and Trish was there.

"Trish" Jeff said shocked to see her there.

"Jeff we need to talk" Trish said.

"I think that's a good idea" Jeff said.

Then they went in to the hotel room.

"Jeff I need you to be completely honest with me" Trish said.

"Ok I will I promise" Jeff said.

"Do you love me" Trish asked.

"Of course I do I'm so sorry about yesterday will you please give us another go" Jeff asked.

"Ok but I mean it this time no more seeing Candice no texting or secret meetings" Trish said.

"I promise I won't even see her anymore" Jeff said.

"Jeff I need to know one thing has anything ever happened between you and Candice" Trish asked.

"Of course not" Jeff said.

"Ok I believe you, there's still a few more day's here for the house shows and then we have a few days off so I was thinking we could do something special" Trish said.

"I'd like that, Trish I swear everything is gonna be different from now on" Jeff said.

"Jeff I gotta go to the arena I've got to get ready for my match I was thinking after the show we could do something just the two of us" Trish said.

"I'd like that I'll see you later" Jeff said and kissed her.

Then he went to the hotel restaurant to get something to eat and Amy came in with Matt.

"Matt I need to go and speak to Jeff I'll see you later" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said and kissed her.

Then Amy went over to Jeff.

"Jeff we need to talk" Amy said.

"We've got nothing to talk about" Jeff said.

"Yes we do" Amy said and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the restaurant.

"What the hell is your problem" Jeff asked.

"I don't want the rest of the world to know" Amy said.

Then she pushed him into her hotel room.

"Dam Amy violent much" Jeff said.

"Jeff don't make jokes, what in the hell were you doing in Candice hotel room" Amy asked.

"Nothing" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm not stupid I know you slept with her" Amy said.

"If you already know why are you asking me" Jeff asked.

"Don't be cute how could you do that to Trish, that women loves you, to throw that away for a cheap fling" Amy said.

"It's not like that" Jeff said.

"So what was it like" Amy asked.

"I made a mistake ok like you haven't" Jeff asked.

"Jeff don't even try and turn this on me" Amy said.

"Amy I'm only human I made a mistake ok if I could take it back I would" Jeff said.

"Jeff you gotta tell Trish what happened" Amy said.

"I can't we've just got back together" Jeff said.

"Do you really wanna get back together on a lie" Amy asked.

"If I tell her she'll never forgive me" Jeff said.

"Jeff, Trish is my best friend I can't keep this from her" Amy said.

"You can't tell her" Jeff said.

"I can't lie for you" Amy said.

"If you tell her I'll never talk to you again" Jeff said.

"Don't be silly" Amy said.

"I mean it" Jeff said.

"Ok I won't tell her, but I really think you should and if I see you with Candice again I swear I'll tell her" Amy said.

"I promise you I'll never see Candice again" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 17 **

The next day Trish was getting ready to meet Maria.

"Baby I'm gonna go to the gym" Jeff said.

"Ok baby I'm gonna go shopping with Maria" Trish said.

"Ok baby have fun" Jeff said and kissed her.

Then Trish went to meet Maria.

"Hey Trish so how are things with you and Jeff" Maria asked.

"There good come on let's go and see if Amy wants to come" Trish said.

"Ok" Maria said.

Then they went to see Amy.

"Hey Amy" Trish said.

"Hey girls what's up" Amy asked.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come shopping" Trish asked

"I can't" Amy said.

"Why not it should be fun" Trish said.

"I just can't Trish, Maria I gotta go" Amy said.

"Ok later Amy" Trish said.

"Bye Amy" Maria said.

"I wonder what's up with her" Trish asked.

"Good question come on lets go" Maria said.

While Jeff was in the gym he bumped into Matt then they went to the bar to get a drink while they were in there Jeff told Matt everything that had been going on.

"Jeff do you have feelings for Candice" Matt asked.

"I don't know" Jeff said.

"Jeff whatever you do don't act on them coz if you do that will be it with you and Trish" Matt said.

"I know that but I don't know what to do" Jeff said.

"Jeff you need to make Trish feel special and loved like she's the only girl in the world for you" Matt said.

"Ok so what should I do" Jeff asked.

"Something completely out of the blue and from the heart" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Jeff said and started to walk off.

"Jeff where are you going" Matt asked.

"I've only got a bit of time before she comes back" Jeff said.

"Ok good luck bro" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Jeff said.

Then Jeff went back to his hotel room and he wrote Trish a note. "Trish I know things haven't been that great between us lately but I love you and all that is gonna change. I want to be with you more than anything in the world so I've got a surprise for you when you get this letter meet me at the beach".

When Trish got back to the hotel room she couldn't see Jeff so she went to put her bags on the table and she saw a note so she read it and started crying. Then she went and got ready to meet him at the beach. When she got there she saw him sitting on the beach with what looked liked a picnic so she went over and sat beside him.

"I can't believe you did this thank you" Trish said.

"No thank you for being here, I'm so sorry about everything that's been happening, I love you Trish I can't imagine my life without you" Jeff said.

"I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

Then they ate the food.

"Trish I was thinking we could take a couple of weeks off and do something just the two of us" Jeff said.

"I'd like that, Jeff I still can't believe you did this" Trish said.

"I wanted too show you how much you mean to me, I know that sometimes I can be an idiot but I love you" Jeff said.

"I know you do if I thought you didn't I wouldn't be here" Trish said.

"Trish things are gonna be different from now on" Jeff said.

"I'm glad, so do you know what's up with Amy she's been acting weird all day" Trish said.

"I don't know maybe her and Matt had a row" Jeff said.

"Yeah maybe" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 18 **

A couple of days later Trish was getting ready.

"Baby how about we do something special today" Jeff asked.

"I'd like that but first I'm gonna go and see Amy and see what's up with her" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

"How about I'll meet you in three hours we can do something then" Trish said.

"Ok cool I'm gonna go and see Matt and see if he wants to hang out for a while" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said and kissed him.

Then Trish went to see Amy and she was in the bar.

"Hey Amy" Trish said.

"Hey Trish what's up" Amy asked.

"Amy what's going on you've been in a weird mood for days, if it's got to do with me and Jeff please tell me" Trish asked.

"Uh what do you mean" Amy asked.

"I don't know it's just you've been funny since me and Jeff got back together" Trish said.

"It's nothing" Amy said.

"I know you think I'm making a mistake getting back together with him but we've worked it out and things have never been better" Trish said.

"It's nothing really" Amy said.

"Have you and Matt had a row" Trish asked.

"No I'm just, it doesn't matter" Amy said.

"Amy please you know you can tell me anything" Trish said.

"Trish it's nothing really I'm just a bit bummed after loosing the title" Amy said.

"Don't worry you'll get it back" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Amy said.

"How about this weekend we go away somewhere just us girls I'm sure Maria will come" Trish said.

"I can't I'm doing something with Matt" Amy said.

"Ok Amy maybe another time" Trish said.

"Yeah for sure" Amy said.

"Jeff has been amazing these last few days it's like he wants to win boyfriend of the year" Trish said.

"Trish I really gotta go I'll see you later" Amy said and walked off.

"Ok bye Amy" Trish said wondering what the hell was going on.

Then Amy went for a walk on the beach and she saw Jeff so she went over to him.

"Jeff do you know what I just did" Amy asked.

"I have no idea" Jeff said.

"I lied to Trish I had to cover up the real reason why I can't be around the two of you" Amy said.

"Amy you gotta let this go" Jeff said.

"I can't do that you need to tell her the truth coz if you don't I've decided I'm going to" Amy said.

"We've been over this now already it was a mistake it's not gonna happen again" Jeff said.

"Jeff I can hardly look her in the eye" Amy said.

"Oh coz you feel bad Trish has to get hurt" Jeff asked.

"No because if I don't tell her and she finds out then are friendship is gonna be over" Amy said.

"Alright, if you do tell her are friendship is over" Jeff said.

"Ok I won't tell her but I'm not gonna lie for you again if she asks me if there's anything going on I'm gonna tell her the truth" Amy said and walked off.

After Trish left the bar she was wondering what was going on with Amy and she bumped into Candice.

"Hello" Candice said.

"I was gonna ignore you but I realized I don't have too Jeff and I are back together no thanks to you" Trish said.

"Really so you forgave him then" Candice asked.

"Yeah of course" Trish said.

"It takes a strong woman to forgive cheating but hey it was only one night" Candice said.

"What are you talking about" Trish asked.

"You mean oh I'm sorry I thought Jeff would have, I guess he wasn't as honest with you as you thought" Candice said and walked off.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

After Candice left Trish was just walking around with her heart breaking and then she saw Jeff and Randy on the beach so she went over to them.

"Jeff" Trish said.

"Hey what's wrong" Jeff said when he saw Trish had been crying.

"Is it true" Trish asked.

"What" Jeff asked wondering what was going on.

"Did you sleep with her" Trish asked.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else" Jeff asked.

"No I wanna know now did you sleep with Candice" Trish asked.

Jeff couldn't even look at her.

"Oh my god how can you do this and not tell me how can you let me get back together with you" Trish asked.

"We were broken up" Jeff said.

"Do you think that matters" Trish said and walked off.

"Trish please" Jeff said.

"Jeff man what's going on" Randy asked shocked at what he'd just seen.

"Randy I'll see you later" Jeff said.

"Ok man" Randy said.

Then Jeff went to see Amy.

"Amy how could you" Jeff said.

"What" Amy asked wondering what Jeff was going on about.

"You told her didn't you" Jeff asked.

"No I haven't even seen Trish" Amy said.

"Trish knows" Jeff said.

"I didn't tell her" Amy said.

"Well someone did coz she just came up to me and yelled at me" Jeff said.

"Jeff you let this happen ok the chances are she was gonna find out and you knew she'd be devastated where is she" Amy asked.

"I don't know she walked off" Jeff said.

"So instead of going after her you came to yell at me" Amy said.

"I'm just trying to find out what happened alright" Jeff said.

Then Amy walked off to find Trish when she got to the hotel room Matt was there.

"Amy what's going on I saw Trish running in crying so I went after her but she won't answer the door" Matt said.

"I should have told her" Amy said.

"Told her what" Matt asked wondering what was going on.

"Jeff slept with Candice" Amy said.

"What when" Matt asked.

"The night they broke up" Amy said.

"Did you know about this before" Matt asked.

"Yes I wanted to tell her but Jeff made me promise not to say anything" Amy said.

"When I find Jeff, how did she find out" Matt asked and Trish came out.

"Candice told me" Trish said.

"I'll leave you two to talk" Matt said.

"Trish I am so, so sorry" Amy said.

"Do you know what it felt like to hear it from her I feel like such a joke, you're my best friend I would never keep something like that from you" Trish said.

"I wanted to tell you I swear I came so close but Jeff would not let me, I shouldn't have listened to him" Amy said.

"So does he talk to you about her when I'm not around" Trish asked.

"No Trish there not together it was just one night I don't think they've even seen each other since then, I am so sorry I feel so bad for keeping this from you that's why I've been so funny these past few days" Amy said.

"I can't believe you let me get back together with him knowing he'd cheated, you know I would never if I'd known what was going on" Trish said.

"I'm so sorry" Amy said and Trish walked off.

After Jeff left the hotel he went for a walk on the beach and Candice came up to him.

"Jeff I'm so sorry I really thought she knew" Candice said.

"So what would give you that idea" Jeff asked.

"I really thought you would have told her" Candice said.

"What would make you think that I'm not an idiot" Jeff said.

"I know you don't wanna hear this but it is better that she knows" Candice said.

"I'm sure Trish feels that way" Jeff said.

"You can't keep a serious relationship going with a massive secret hangin over you head" Candice said.

"You didn't even give me a chance to tell her" Jeff said.

"Jeff I am really sorry" Candice said.

"No your not you knew exactly what was gonna happen as soon as you told her I can't

believe I fell for you, if you think that splitting me and Trish up is gonna make me and you closer you crazy" Jeff said.

"Jeff" Candice said.

"Candice just save it" Jeff said.

While they were talking Trish saw them and she couldn't believe it she just ran back to the hotel.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 20 **

After Trish ran off she went back to the hotel and she bumped into Maria.

"Hey Trish what's wrong" Maria asked when she saw Trish crying.

"Maria please tell me you don't know as well" Trish asked.

"No what's happened" Maria asked.

"Jeff's with Candice" Trish said.

"What! No way" Maria said shocked.

"Yeah and get this Amy knew" Trish said.

"Now way I can't believe Jeff would do this to you, what are you gonna do" Maria asked.

"I'm gonna go and get my stuff" Trish said.

"Do you want me to come with you" Maria asked.

"No that's alright but would it be ok if I stayed with you tonight I'm going back home tomorrow" Trish asked.

"Of course you can" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria I don't know what I'd do without you" Trish said.

"Don't worry girl everything will be alright" Maria said.

"I don't think so Maria" Trish said.

"How about after you get your stuff we go and do something just the two of us it might help you get over it" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria I'll see you soon" Trish said.

When Jeff got back to the hotel room Trish wasn't there so he decided to make himself a drink and he thought what am I gonna do. Then Trish walked in.

"Trish" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm just here to get my stuff" Trish said.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry for the way you found out" Jeff said.

"No your just sorry I found out at all, um I wanna ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me" Trish said.

"Yeah I will" Jeff said.

"Do you love her" Trish asked.

"What! No of course not" Jeff said shocked.

"Don't act so surprised you must have wanted her pretty badly if you waited what was it an hour after we broke up before you got into bed with her" Trish said.

"No, I was a mess alright I wasn't thinking I thought that me and you were finished for good" Jeff said.

"So you filled the space with her, do you understand how worthless that makes me feel I didn't just stop loving you as soon as we broke up, now all I can think of is that all along you wanted to be with her even if you said you didn't" Trish said.

"Trish I didn't wanna be with her as of now she's out of my life she's gone" Jeff said.

"Oh really is that why I just saw you on the beach with her" Trish asked.

"Yeah but I was telling her off for what she did she had no right to tell you" Jeff said.

"Jeff she did it on purpose she wanted this to happen" Trish said.

"Trish I hate what I've done, I hate that I hurt you, I wish I could take it back but I can't all I can do is apologize and promise you it won't happen again" Jeff said.

"Can't you see that you've lied to me time and time again and you made Amy lie" Trish said.

"Yeah that's because I regretted it as soon as I did it, I knew straight away that I only wanted to be with you and not telling you was the only way I knew we would still have a chance, I didn't wanna hurt you" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm hurt anyway, even worse coz you lied about it" Trish said.

"Please Trish please I'll do whatever it takes for you to trust me again" Jeff said.

"No there isn't anything you can do" Trish said and walked off.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 21 **

After Trish left Jeff couldn't believe this was happening "what am I gonna do" Jeff thought.

Then he decided to go down to the bar and get a drink. When he was in the bar he saw all these couples together and it made him think of Trish.

"What have I done how could I be so stupid" Jeff thought. Then he drank some more and Matt came in the bar.

"Jeff what in the hell was you thinking how could you do it bro" Matt asked.

"Leave me alone" Jeff said slurring his words.

"I'm taking you back to your room you need to sober up" Matt said.

"No I want another drink" Jeff said and grabbed a beer.

"This is not gonna help" Matt said.

"What would you know" Jeff asked and Matt grabbed the beer off Jeff. "What the hell your problem" Jeff asked and pushed him away.

"Do you really think she's gonna come back to you when your acting like this" Matt asked.

"Shut up" Jeff said and got another beer.

"Jeff if you wanna sit here getting wasted that's on you but it's not gonna help I'll see you tomorrow" Matt said.

"Bye now" Jeff said.

Half an hour Jeff stumbled out of the bar and collapsed near the beach. Then Maria walked passed and saw him.

"Jeff are you ok" Maria asked.

"Maria I'm a good person aren't I" Jeff asked.

"Yeah you're a good person you can be an idiot sometimes" Maria said.

"Maria she will come back to me won't she" Jeff asked.

"I don't know Jeff you really hurt her, I think you need to give her time" Maria said.

"I never meant for this to happen" Jeff said.

"Jeff I know you didn't and Trish knows that too" Maria said.

"Maria can you tell her I love her and I'm sorry" Jeff said.

"Yeah I will are you gonna be ok here" Maria asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Jeff said.

Then Maria went back to her hotel room and she herd Trish crying.

"Trish are you ok" Maria asked.

"Maria why did this have to happen" Trish asked.

"I really don't know Trish I just saw Jeff he's going through hell he told me to tell you he loves you and he's sorry" Maria said.

"Maria I love him too, but I can't be with him anymore it's just too hard" Trish said.

"I know Trish, Randy's gonna stay with Matt and Amy tonight" Maria said.

"Ok thanks Maria" Trish said.

"That's ok" Maria said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Maria said.

"I hope it's not Jeff I can't see him yet" Trish said.

"I'm sure it's not" Maria said and opened the door, Amy was there. "Come in" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria, Trish I'm so sorry I didn't tell you can you please forgive me I feel terrible for hurting you" Amy said.

"Amy it's ok I forgive you this is Jeff and that tramps fault and you we're wrong about them not seeing each other anymore I saw them on the beach after I spoke to you" Trish said.

"I'm gonna kill him he swore to me, so have you spoken to him" Amy asked.

"Yeah it's over" Trish said.

"Dam I can't believe this is happening" Amy said.

"Me too, and while your both here I'm gonna leave the WWE for a while I can't be around Jeff and Candice I just can't do it" Trish said.

"I understand so where are you gonna go" Maria asked.

"I'm still gonna live in North Carolina but I'm gonna buy a small place I can't live with Jeff anymore" Trish said.

"Ok well if you need are help you know where we are" Amy said.

"Thanks girls I'm really tired I'm gonna try and get some sleep" Trish said.

"Ok goodnight Trish" Amy said.

"Goodnight Trish" Maria said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 22**

A couple of days later Trish was at home packing when Jeff came in.

"Trish please don't go" Jeff said.

"Jeff please don't, I can't be with you right now" Trish said.

"Where are you going" Jeff asked.

"I'm gonna stay with Maria for a few days until I find a place" Trish said.

"Trish this is your home" Jeff said.

"Not anymore" Trish said.

"Trish I did this to us I'll leave" Jeff said.

"I can't ask you to do that" Trish said.

"Trish I want you to stay" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll stay" Trish said.

"Trish can you please forgive me I'm dieing with out you" Jeff said.

"Jeff please don't" Trish asked tears falling from her eye's.

"Ok I'll be at Matt's if you wanna talk or anything" Jeff said.

Then Jeff went to Matt and Amy's place.

"Jeff what are you doing here" Amy asked shocked to see him there.

"Hi Amy is my brother in" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I'll just get him" Amy said.

"Hey Jeff what's up" Matt asked.

"Hi Matt I was just wondering if I could stay here for a while" Jeff asked.

"Ok I'll just ask Amy" Matt said.

"Thanks man" Jeff said.

"Come in Jeff do you wanna drink" Matt asked as Jeff was still standing at the door.

"I'll have a beer thanks Matt" Jeff said.

"Have you seen Trish yet" Matt asked.

"Yeah I saw her this morning" Jeff said.

"She still hasn't forgiven you I take it" Matt asked.

"No, I don't know what to do I love her so much it hurts" Jeff said.

"Jeff can I ask you something why did you go with Candice" Matt asked.

"I don't know" Jeff said.

"Come on Jeff I think you know" Matt said.

"Ok I liked her, I love Trish I love her with all my heart but for some reason Candice was there" Jeff said.

"Jeff I did warn you" Matt said.

"I know that Matt but you have to believe me, I only went with her when I thought it was over with Trish" Jeff said.

"I know that Jeff but come on be real, how would you feel if the shoe was on the other foot. Lets say Trish had to work with a new wrestler, who was continually coming onto her. Then she started lying and going behind your back about it. So you break up with her and the first thing she does is sleep with him" Matt said.

"Ok I get your point I wish I could take it back but I can't" Jeff said.

"Are you gonna see Candice again" Matt asked.

"Hell no, yeah I was attracted to her but I love Trish I'm gonna do all I can to get her back" Jeff said.

"Good luck man" Matt said.

"Matt we've got to meet Trish soon" Amy said coming in the loung.

"Ok babe, Jeff is gonna be staying here until he finds a place" Matt said.

"Matt he can't Trish is my best friend" Amy said.

"Jeff is my brother and he needs somewhere to stay" Matt said.

"Matt it's ok I'll go somewhere else" Jeff said.

"No you won't" Matt said.

"Jeff I'm sorry but you did hurt my best friend and you made me lie for you" Amy said.

"I know Amy, I'm sorry for everything" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff you can stay" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Jeff said.

"Jeff make yourself at home we'll be back later" Matt said.

"Ok thanks Matt" Jeff said.

Then Matt and Lita went to Trish's place.

"Hi Trish how are you" Amy asked.

"Amy I really thought I could stay here but everything reminds me of Jeff" Trish said.

"Ah Trish come here" Amy said and hugged her.

"I'm just gonna a go, and a go and get a, get a drink" Matt stumbled.

"Ok babe" Amy said.

"Is Matt ok" Trish asked.

"Yeah Matt can't be around crying he doesn't know what to say" Amy said.

"Oh ok" Trish said.

"Trish me and Matt are here for you and this is your home" Amy said.

"Amy, this was our home everywhere I go I see Jeff" Trish said.

"Trish it's gonna be ok I'm here for you" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy so Jeff's staying with you" Trish asked.

"Yeah it's Matt's idea are you ok with that" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Amy why did this have to happen why couldn't he just see what Candice was doing" Trish asked.

"Trish, I think Jeff knows he made the biggest mistake of his life when he cheated on you" Amy said.

"I know I really wanna be with him but I can't trust him anymore" Trish said.

"He knows he has to rebuild that trust and I hope he can" Amy said.

"I just don't know anymore Amy" Trish said and Amy hugged her.

"I huh, I'm gonna go Amy I'll see you at home" Matt said as he saw Trish was still upset.

"Ok babe I'll see you later" Amy said and kissed him.

"Bye Trish" Matt said.

"Amy how come Matt was ok when I was crying over Jeff at the hotel" Trish asked.

"Maybe because he was the only one there it's really weird he hates it when I cry I guess it's because his mom died when he was young" Amy said.

"Dam so how have you been" Trish asked.

"Ok I guess" Amy said.

"Have you took the test yet" Trish asked.

"I'm too scared to" Amy said.

"Amy Matt will be fine if you were, I think he'll be happy" Trish said.

"I don't think I'm ready" Amy said.

"Amy your never gonna know unless you take the rest go and talk to Matt he'll be here for you I know he will" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish I better go I'll come and see you tomorrow and we'll go shopping" Amy said.

"Ok thanks Amy for being here" Trish said.

"Trish I'm your best friend, I'll always be here" Amy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 23 **

When Amy got home Jeff and Matt was watching TV.

"Matt we need to talk" Amy said.

"Ok I'm gonna go and see John I'll see you later" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff" Amy said as Matt pulled her into his lap.

"Babe what's up" Matt asked.

"Ok you know how for the last few days I've been sick" Amy asked.

"Yeah" Matt asked.

"I'm also late" Amy said.

"Huh, what do you mean" Matt asked.

"I'm late Matt" Amy said.

"Oh you think you might be pregnant" Matt asked.

"Yeah I don't know" Amy said.

"Come on lets find out" Matt said.

"What right now" Amy asked.

"Yeah come on" Matt said.

"Matt I can't" Amy said.

"Why" Matt asked.

"I'm scared" Amy said.

"Amy I love you I love you so much I would love to have a child with you, you have nothing to be scared about" Matt said.

"Matt I love you too thank you, I've been so scared to tell you" Amy said.

"Why" Matt asked.

"I thought you'd leave me" Amy said.

"Babe I could never leave you" Matt said.

"I know I was just being silly" Amy said.

"Come on lets go find out" Matt said.

"Ok" Amy said and took his hand.

While Amy was taking the test Matt was pacing up and down in the hall.

"So are you" Matt asked as Amy came out of the bathroom.

"We won't know for a couple of minutes" Amy said.

"Ok" Matt said.

"I think it's time, I'll just go and have a look" Amy said a few minutes later.

"Ok" Matt said.

He had a million thoughts running through his head what they were gonna do if she was, Matt knew the first time he saw her she was the one, he couldn't think of anyone more perfect to have a child with. When Amy came back out Matt dropped to his knees.

"Amy marry me" Matt asked.

"Huh" Amy said shocked.

"Amy I love you I've always loved you will you marry me" Matt said.

"Yes of course I'll marry you" Amy said and kissed him

"Are you, are we gonna be parents" Matt asked.

"Yeah your gonna be a daddy" Amy said.

"Thank you" Matt said and kissed her.

"Hey Matt, Amy" Jeff said coming in.

"Hey Jeff, we're getting married" Matt said.

"Congratulations man" Jeff said and hugged him.

"I'm just gonna go and see Trish, babe I'll see you later" Amy said.

"Ok" Matt said and kissed her.

"Congratulations Amy" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff" Amy said.

Then Amy went to Trish's house and Trish was sitting on the porch.

"Hey Amy what's up" Trish asked.

"I'm getting married" Amy said.

"Wow congratulations, I'm gonna throw you a party" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish but you don't have too" Amy said.

"I know I want to it might help me get threw this" Trish said.

"Ok than I would love to have one" Amy said.

"How about this Saturday" Trish asked.

"Great, Trish I can tell Jeff not to come if you don't want him here" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy I just don't think I'm ready to see him just yet, so have you told Matt" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"Congratulations" Trish said and hugged her.

"Well I better go, but I'll see you tomorrow" Amy said.

"Bye Amy" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
